


Easing the Pain

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLexified the Leech episode from the moment Eric hurts Clark<br/>CLexfest, Wave.14?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Assisted by the fabulousness that is Pychic, Dianehc and Ilanit Tal - you're all stars, and fabulous creative people! _hugs_ Love you! 

## Easing the Pain

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Easing the Pain  
Author: Beloved  
Email: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Leech   
Summary: CLexified the Leech episode from the moment Eric hurts Clark. 

Clark stood before Eric, feeling vulnerable for the first time in his life. 

"Eric! You can't do this." 

And with good reason too. 

"Watch me." Eric replied, and made as if to step past Clark. 

"No, I'm serious! You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience, believe me. You've just got to calm down," Clark said in a desperate attempt at a placating tone. 

Eric just glared. "You're not my father, Clark. Now shut up and get out of my way!" 

And then, Eric just flung Clark at a parked car across the street, as if he were nothing more than an empty soda can. 

Yes, Clark felt vulnerable because he was. Eric had his powers. 

Chloe and Pete dashed over to the car, dismayed, scared looks on their faces at the sight of their friend - whom they had never seen seriously injured. 

"Clark!" Chloe shouted as she ran to his side. 

Clark groaned. "I think he broke something" 

"Pete! Call an ambulance!!" Chloe barked at the stunned boy beside her, clutching at his arm, the words barely spoken before Pete ran off. 

"Chloe?" Clark whispered in a pain-laced tone. 

"Yes Clark?" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, to reassure him that she was there. 

"Call Lex." 

"Lex?" 

"Please, I need him there." 

"But I'll never get through-" 

Clark groaned in pain, placing a hand over his aching ribs. 

"Call -call your dad. Tell him to put you through to Lex's secretary. Tell her its about me." 

Chloe looked dubious, but curious at the same time. "But Clark, why?" 

"Just do it Chloe. Please?" At that, Clark drifted off into unconsciousness. 

"Clark? Clark!" 

Pete ran back over, out of breath. "The ambulance is on its way." 

"Good! He's unconscious! Stay with him, I've got some calls to make." 

At that, they quickly changed places, Pete at Clark's side muttering assurances, as Chloe rushed off somewhere quieter to make her calls. 

She went to her speed dial menu on her cellphone, and dithered. #3 was the Kents, who she would _have_ to call. But all she could hear was Clark's voice pleading her to get Lex. 

`I'll ring Dad, try to speak to Lex. I won't get through, so it'll only take a minute.' So, she pressed #2 (#1 being her home phone) for her father. 

Ring. Ring. 

"Gabe Sullivan." 

"Dad!" 

"Chloe?! What's wrong sweetie?" Gabe asked, immediately worried at his daughter calling him at work. 

"I need you to put me through to Lex - and before you interrupt me, its not for an interview. Clark's on his way to hospital and asked for Lex" she babbled out all in one breath. 

"Clark? Is he alright?" 

"I don't know Dad, because I'm too busy talking to you while I should be with him waiting for the ambulance!" 

"Ok, I'll put you through, but you'll have a hard time getting past his secretary." 

There was a moment's pause as her call was transferred, - "Lex Luthor's office, Annette speaking. How can I help?" 

"Hi, could you put me through to Lex Luthor please, its urgent." 

"It always is. Mr Luthor is a very busy man." 

"Just tell him that its Chloe, calling about Clark Kent." 

"Please hold." 

Chloe fidgeted as she waited, surprised by how quickly she was put through - Annette was a lot less snotty as well. 

"Chloe? What's wrong? Is Clark ok?" Lex asked, surprising Chloe by sounding genuinely worried. 

"No Lex, he's on his way to the hospital and he asked for you." 

"On my way." 

At that, Lex put the phone down, before Chloe could even explain what had occurred. 

She was about to dial the Kents when she heard Pete shout for her, so she went running back - just in time to see Clark on a stretcher about to be put into the waiting ambulance. He was once again conscious, so she grabbed his hand and told him, "He's on his way Clark". 

Clark squeezed her hand and sighed in relief, weakly whispering `Thanks', before being carried onto the ambulance. 

Lex sped into the hospital, barely paying attention to the cars and people around him, his entire being focused upon one thing- Clark. 

He parked his car at the entrance, in a prohibited area, uncaring. As he leapt out of the car, about to dash for the door, he was stopped by a security man. 

"Sir, you can't park there." 

Lex growled and moved to step around the guard, only to be blocked again. 

"Your car will be clamped and towed, and you will be fined." 

Lex stopped and glared. "If you care so much, here" - Lex threw him the keys. "Move the fucking car. I have much more pressing matters to attend to." 

Shoving past the annoying guard, Lex flung open the double doors and stormed into the hospital. 

Even somewhere as busy as a hospital's emergency room, the arrival of Lex Luthor turned heads. Lex walked purposefully over to the reception desk. "Has a Clark Kent arrived?" 

"And why is that anything to do with you, Mr. Luthor?" a receptionist in her early forties asked. 

"That doesn't concern you," he replied. 

"Oh yes it does. I know who you are and all about your family and I'm sorry," she gave him a falsely sweet smile, "but I can't give out patient information to anyone but an immediate family member." 

Lex fixed her with a glare that had been known to terrify boardroom executives in Metropolis; against a slightly past-it receptionist? There was no chance. 

"Is Clark Kent here?" he repeated, barely keeping his temper in check. 

The woman opened her mouth to reply, when the doors were once again flung open - this time, to accommodate a stretcher, and several ambulance people. As the gurney was wheeled past, Lex caught sight of who was on it and turned away from the receptionist, and started towards the rapidly retreating gurney as he called out, "Clark!" 

The gurney slowed down, when Clark responded by shouting for Lex. 

Lex rushed over to Clark, grabbing his hand, and paling at the sight of him. 

"Clark, are you alright? Is he alright?" 

He glanced round at the hospital workers surrounding him - registering the curious stares, but not caring - Clark's welfare was more important. 

"Few broken ribs, it looks like. Bruises, some swelling. We'll know better when we've had a proper look at him, so if you don't mind, Mr Luthor...?" a doctor replied, despite the disapproving looks of his co-workers. Lex appreciated the information. 

Lex went to let go of Clark's hand, step aside, but Clark only tightened his grip. 

"No! Lex please, please don't leave me" he whispered, fear apparent in his voice. 

Lex took one look at Clark's pale, terrified face, and told the doctor that he was staying. Lex's expression showed that nothing would change his mind. 

"Fine Mr Luthor, you can stay, as the patient has requested so, but we need to set his ribs, and perform several tests." 

Lex nodded, before returning his attention once again to Clark. 

"You hear that Clark, I'll be here. I'm staying." 

Clark squeezed his hand, and whispered "Thanks." 

Lex squeezed back, before he turned back to the Doctor: "We will keep you informed of his progress, and, as soon as his ribs have been set and all the needed tests have been performed, you'll be able to see him. Have his parents been informed?" 

Lex just looked him, and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the hospital's responsibility?" 

Before anything else could be said, a young candy striper stuck her head round the door. "Excuse me Doctor; Mr and Mrs Kent have arrived." 

The Doctor nodded, and stepped aside, allowing the other hospital staff to start prepping Clark as he went to speak to the Kents. 

Just before he left the room, Lex stopped him. "Before you leave Doctor, I just want you to have my contact details." 

Lex handed over a business card, and the Doctor took it with a look of dubiety and confusion. 

"Before you speak to the Kents, I wanted to assure you that Clark's medical bill will be fully paid." 

The Doctor acknowledged this with a nod, placing the card carefully in his front pocket. 

"I will pass this information onto the relevant people Mr Luthor." 

As the Doctor went to leave the room, Lex stopped him once again; "And Doctor?" 

"Yes Mr Luthor?" was the somewhat sarcastic, exasperated response. 

"Don't mention this to the Kents. It'd be better coming from me." 

At a last nod from the Doctor, Lex dismissed him from his focus as he walked over to Clark's bedside. Taking Clark's hand, Lex gave it a light squeeze to reassure him that he was there. 

"OK Clark, your parents are here now, so I'm going to make myself scarce for a bit. But I'm staying in the hospital with you tonight; I'll come back after they've left OK?" 

Clark opened his eyes and smiled weakly. 

"Thanks Lex," he whispered. "Just...thanks." 

One last squeeze of Clark's hand and Lex reluctantly let go, and walked away. 

"Well, that's all we can tell you at this point in time. You're allowed to go and see your son, but bear in mind that visiting time is over in a half hour." 

Martha Kent, who appeared to be in slight shock, nodded slightly, and replied quietly; "Thank you Doctor". 

As the Doctor took a step back, as if to walk away, Lex entered the corridor, and the Kent's both looked at him. 

"What's he doing here?!" Jonathon growled at the Doctor. 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the sound, but nevertheless answered the question. "Mr Luthor is here at the patients' insistence. Now, if you please, I have other patients to see. Good day." At that, the Doctor walked off. 

Before Jonathon could open his mouth to start a tirade at Lex, Lex calmly and quietly interjected; "I'm sure your worries about your son are paramount in your minds at the moment - more so than my presence. So, I will depart, and give you that time with your son." 

The Kent's glanced at each other, and Martha shook her head slightly at her husband, before walking through the door Lex held open for her. Jonathon followed, but not before scowling at Lex. 

A few tests later, after hours of being poked and prodded, a bruised and bandaged Clark lay on a bed, in his own private room, letting his mother fuss over him, as his parents tried to understand his strange requests. 

"But why Clark? Why was he here?" 

"Because I need him here!" Clark cried; wincing as the shout aggravated his ribs. 

Martha quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him settle back slowly, soothing him as only a mother can, before asking quietly, "Need Clark? What do you mean exactly?" 

Clark looked down.   
At the sight of her son's worried, downcast face, Martha knew her worries about his feelings for his newest friend were well-justified. However, regardless as to her worries, the most important thing to her was Clark's health and happiness. If Lex's presence helped either, then, she would learn to cope with that. Jonathon however... 

"Answer your mother Clark. Why do you need that Luthor?" he asked, every syllable of the spoken surname dripping with distain. 

Clark actually snarled at his father.   
"He has a name you know! And I just do ok?! Maybe it's a-" Clark cut himself off, glancing round as if people were watching him, before continuing at a whisper, "Maybe it's an alien thing?" 

Jonathon and Martha glanced at each other at the mention of a word they knew their son hated to say. But Jon remembered their surroundings, and shook his head. "How can _that_ be Clark? Look at where you are! You wouldn't _be_ here if you were - well, like you usually are!" 

"Dad, just because I've lost my powers doesn't make me any less of an alien - I may not be invulnerable at the moment, but I'm still not human." Clark hissed by way of response. "All I know is that, when I got hurt, all I felt was that I _needed_ Lex - like his presence would lessen the pain." 

Jon opened his mouth again, but was stopped by an elbow from Martha. 

"OK Clark, I understand - and if your father doesn't, he will. Look, visiting hours are nearly over, we'll let you sleep and be back to pick you up first thing in the morning OK?" 

Clark looked up at his mother gratefully and nodded. She bent down and pecked his cheek and he wrapped one arm around her and whispered, "Thanks Mom. Love you." 

"Love you to sweetheart; I'll see you in the morning. Come on Jon." 

Jonathon nodded, and patted his son's leg as he said; "Goodnight son. Everything'll probably make a lot more sense after a good night's sleep. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, night dad." 

Clark smiled weakly at his father and his parents left - walking straight over to the bald billionaire in question, who was standing outside. Who had been waiting, pacing, and worrying about his best friend. 

By the time the Kents reached him, Lex was leaning against the wall, the epitome of calm. 

"Mr Kent, Mrs Kent." Lex acknowledged with a nod. 

Jonathon glared, while Martha managed a smile - although her worry for her son was still blatantly visible on her face. "Lex. I wanted to - thank you for being here for Clark." 

"You're welcome Mrs Kent - I'm glad if I was of any assistance. However, there is something about which I need to speak to both of you." 

The Kent's exchanged a loaded glance before sitting down in a nearby seating area, Lex opposite them. 

"Now before I proceed you must understand that what I am stating is not an offer, it's a fact. First off, I am paying Clark's medical bill -" Jon opened his mouth to cut him off, but Lex just ignored him and raised his voice to override him when he did attempt to speak. "And I will also be sending over two hired farmhands while Clark is - incapacitated. And before you start complaining about charity, and Luthor's trying to buy their way into everything, I am doing neither. I know you do not approve of my friendship with your son Mr Kent, but frankly, at this moment in time I don't particularly care. Clark is my best friend - one of my only friends, and one of the most important people in my life. Anything that keeps him safe, happy and healthy, well, that's what's important to me. And by extension, his family is just as important, and I know you'll need the extra help." 

Martha's heart lightened at Lex's speech. She was no less worried about the troubles her son would go through when him and Lex finally got together, (as she was now so sure they would) but, knowing that Lex cared so much for her son, that he also had Clark's health and happiness taking precedence, helped to ease the worry somewhat. 

"Thank you Lex," she said, patting his arm - glaring at her husband all the while, _daring_ him to say _one word_. 

Jonathon watched as Martha reached out a comforting hand to Lex. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't see what Martha was seeing, but what he did see was a young Luthor, who, as far as he could tell, actually meant well, and was sincerely trying to help. Lex truly seemed to care about Clark. Of course, there was the high possibility that Lex was lying, but--something about the boy in front of him struck him as odd. Something that told him that Lex didn't have anything up his sleeve this time. That he wasn't trying something. Something-- and suddenly it hit home. No, Jonathon still didn't see the extent of Lex's affections for his son, but what he did see was enough to help him mull over the young man's offer. Lex Luthor was scared, and not in a guilty conscience sort of way either. He was scared for Clark. 

"I'm glad Clark's got such a good friend looking out for him. We'll see you tomorrow." 

Then she kissed him on the cheek, which actually made him blush. Placing a hand on her husband's arm, she guided him away before he could say anything she would make him regret. 

Lex watched the Kents walk down the corridor, and turn left towards the exit, before returning to the matter at hand, his main concern - Clark. 

Clark had wanted Lex to stay, and part of Lex had been inwardly bouncing from the moment Clark whispered this plea. Lex had never been able to deny Clark anything, and this was no exception. While Clark had been with his parents, Lex had made a few calls, readying himself for an overnight stay at the hospital. Thus, he had cancelled any and all appointments for the following day, and had his laptop, along with a pile of paperwork sent to the hospital, as well as his wash bag and a suit bag, with a clean outfit for the next day. 

Feeling organised, and as prepared as he could, considering his best friend - who he had always felt was somewhat invincible, lay in a hospital bed, Lex picked up his paraphernalia, and entered the room once again. 

Kicking the door closed behind him, Lex nodded at his somewhat drowsy looking friend, before walking to the opposite side of the room - where there was a sofa and a low table, organising his things neatly and swiftly, before returning once again to Clark's bedside. 

"So then Clark, how're you feeling?" 

Clark smiled at him - he may have been sleepy, but his happiness at Lex's presence was palpable. 

"Fine now - whatever they've got me on is goooooooood, makes me sleepy though", Clark emphasised his comment with a yawn, snuggling back into his pillow. 

Lex could not help but chuckle at his best friend - he just looked so cute! 

"OK Clark, you sleep - I'll be right here if you need me" Lex told him, turning to walk back over to his corner. 

Clark stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"Lex, would you...could you..?" 

"Yes Clark?" 

Clark grabbed Lex's hand and tugged him back towards him. 

"Would you just, sit with me for a while?" 

Lex sat down in the chair next to the bed, and squeezed the hand holding his. "Of course I will." 

Clark slowly lowered himself into a full lying position, just as slowly turning on his side to face Lex, and replied through another yawn, "Thanks Lex. Glad you're here. Safe now." 

And at that, he was out like a light, leaving Lex at the bedside, with Clark's hand in his, amazed at the effortlessness of it all. 

However, it was not long before the drugs did their job and Clark's hand slipped from his, Clark's body now a dead weight as he fell into a drug-induced slumber. Lex allowed himself a moment of weakness to run a hand through Clark's hair, before retreating to his corner and immersing himself in his work. 

Normally, Lex found Clark's presence while he worked a moderate distraction. But now, even though Clark was resting--he found it impossible to finish up the work he'd arranged to be delivered. It was unsettling to see Clark hurt in any way, even though he'd known it was possible from the evening that he'd found Clark strung from the cross. 

As he thought back on that evening, Lex could almost hear Clark's weakened voice crying out for help, gasping in pain, moaning...No. That wasn't right: Clark hadn't been moaning when Lex found him. Jerking his gaze up from the report that he had stopped reading nearly twenty minutes before, Lex realized that Clark actually was moaning - he was in pain! Lex stood up, allowing the paperwork strewn around him to fall heedlessly to the floor, as he hastened over to Clark's bedside. 

Lex had just reached the bed, when Clark suddenly stretched out his arms and cried "Lex! LEX! Nooo!" 

Lex didn't give himself time to think about the possible reasons and connotations of Clark crying out his name in his sleep, all he could hear is the pain in his best friend's voice, and all he could think of was what he could do to soothe him. 

Lex was a Luthor, which meant he was far from used to physical affection - however, he instinctively knew that in Clark's case, that was what he needed. Not to be roughly shaken out of his nightmare, but to be soothed back into a calmer slumber. So Lex sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Clark's arm and murmuring soft assurances. 

Clark opened his eyes (which appeared glassy, as if he was still asleep,) and whispered; "Lex?" 

Lex nodded, and whispered back reassuringly, "Yes Clark, I'm here." 

That was all Clark needed, before he flung himself at Lex, burying his head in Lex's shoulder as he sobbed; "You were...he just....broken...all my fault..." At that, Lex turned so that he was fully on the bed, back to the headboard, and wrapped his entire body around Clark. 

"Shh, now Clark. Shhh. I'm fine, we're both fine. Nothing's happened to me - it's not your fault. You're safe now." 

Lex continued to whisper reassurances as he ran his hands up and down Clark's back, until Clark once again drifted off. However, the problem was that Clark was basically draped across Lex, his arms round Lex's waist, and his head snuggled on Lex's chest - there was no way for Lex to move off the bed without waking him up. 

Lex did not really want to move, he could not remember a time when he felt more at peace than he did at that moment, lying with the love of his life ensconced in his arms. Looking down at the beautiful boy - no, man, before him, who finally seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Lex knew he could not have moved even if he _had_ wanted to. 

Lex gave into temptation and pressed a soft, loving kiss amongst the black curls, and whispered, "Sleep well my Love", before carefully manoeuvring himself into a fully lying position without jostling Clark. 

Once he was comfortable, he returned his tired eyes once more to the face of his love - only to see wide, sleepy eyes staring up at him in wonder. Lex turned away, trying to get off the bed, but Clark only tightened his hold on Lex's waist. 

"I am you know Lex." 

Confused, Lex turned back to Clark, "What?" 

"Yours." 

At that, Lex finally looked at Clark directly, and saw the love so openly displayed on his face. Sighing in relief that he had not lost his best friend, he smiled down at Clark, before kissing him chastely on the lips. 

"I love you Clark Jerome Kent," he whispered reverently. 

A sleepy version of Clark's beaming smile crossed his face. 

"Love you too Lex. Safe now. Sleep." 

At that, Clark snuggled more fully into Lex's embrace, and drifted off once again. 

Lex had never felt quite like he did at that moment. At peace, totally content. As he finally started to drift off, he dismissed any worries about what impact this would have on their lives. 

He was in love with Clark Kent, and Clark felt the same. 

Tomorrow would look after itself, as long as they were together, they could face anything. 

After all, they had a destiny. 

**END**


End file.
